


May I Slyther in your life?

by Chimjams



Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkward Jungkook, Fanboy Jimin, Jimin-centric, Jungkook's parents are dicks, M/M, Main Pairing is JiKook, WizardAU, don't take this siriusly, lol this is a legit tag, way after HP series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimjams/pseuds/Chimjams
Summary: As a young wizard, Jimin's dream is to become a world-known Auror. But he has to divide his time between stalking the captain of the Quidditch team and maintaining his studies.
Add a new student- who embarrasses him in front of his DADA teacher - into the mixture and his life turns upside down. 
A whole lot of misunderstanding, denial, and fanboying is ahead of him. (( And a tiny smudge of heartbreak too?))





	

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not be channeling my inner fangirl through Jimin when he's talking about Chanyeol.

The whole arena is filled with loud cheering and the ground is literally trembling with excitement from the crowd as the game begins. It’s nothing extraordinary just a friendly match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. As usual, the girls take it to the extreme by dressing up in racy clothing to try grab their favorites’ attention. But who can blame them? Both teams have ridiculously good-looking players, there is no doubt, but the one who has his heart is none other than Park Chanyeol. The tallest, strongest and smartest beater he’s ever seen. Since he’s in the same house as him, it’s the perfect excuse for him to shamelessly scream his name at the top of his lungs and attend every game(and sometimes practice too). He’s only being supportive of his house after all, isn’t this what every proud Gryffindor should do? 

While he was daydreaming, one of the beaters unfortunately hit a bludger in his direction. When he notices it’s already too close to reach, his body is completely frozen. He shuts his eyes and mentally prepares for certain death, but it doesn’t come.

“ Be careful. We wouldn’t want you to get hurt, now do we?” He’s sure that in a 1 mile radius everyone’s panties – or boxer briefs – dropped. The gorgeous, magnificent and incredible Park Chanyeol is hovering in front of him on his broom. The wind is tousling his hair and he swears he hears angels singing, tuning out the voice of screaming girls around him. He hops off of his broom and gets on his knees to be on the same level as him sitting on the bench, though he’s still taller than him.

 

“ My hero!” He gasps and clasps his hands together.

 

“ Do you want to be my boyfriend Park Jimin?” Sweet Merlin’s beard, why is he so handsome?

 

“ Yes!” He jumps into his arms and leans closer to kiss him.

 

“ Park Jimin!” He pulls away, confused. “ Jimin!”

 

 

 

“ Shut the fuck up Taehyung.” He cracks open one eye but instantly regrets doing so.

“ I had the sweetest dream, but you had to go and ruin it.”

 

“ Yeah I heard your disgusting confession to Chanyeol.” He grimaces and goes back to continue to unpack his luggages.

 

“ Going back to sleep, maybe I can continue where I left off.”

He grumbles and pulls the cover over his head.

 

“ Ew no! I don’t want more of your wet homo dreams with Chanyeol anywhere near me!”

 

“ So nice having you back Tae, such good friend.” He sighs throws his blanket aside deciding that the other wouldn't let him sleep and steps into his slippers.

 

“ This is the last year you can ask him out you know, he’s graduating this year.”

 

“ I can’t.” His shoulders slump as he puts on his robe.

 

“ Why not?” Taehyung stops in his movement to look at his mess of a friend. 

“ Have you seen me? Not the fittest match for him, also he’s never dated anyone no matter who asked him out, girl or guy.”

 

“ It’s his loss Min, you’re a real catch.” He says matter-of-factly and shrugs. A warm smile spreads across Jimin’s face and he wants to hug his best friend, but his hunger can’t wait any longer. He quickly makes his way into the bathroom to get ready for breakfast and the sorting ceremony for the new students. As he brushes his teeth, he thinks back to the dream giggling to himself, but he only manages to almost choke on his toothbrush. Such an unfortunate morning he thinks.

The diner is still quiet, not many students come back for the sorting ceremony, only the ones who live in the muggle world because of the train. It's not that big of a deal anymore, the school kept the houses out of tradition. He takes a seat somewhere towards the end of their table and starts munching on his pancakes, smiling at the familiar faces across the room. There's one lonely boy sitting at the end of the table in Slytherin robe who catches his eyes, who he can't recognize. He raises an eyebrow and looks around if he’s the only one who noticed this oddity - not that Slytherin and Gryffindor had something against each other, or at least not anymore, - but it’s still strange. He looks older than 11 so it’s not like an eager kid started wandering around in a robe before the sorting. He couldn’t even get his uniform yet, so scratch that. He studies his face in case if he just forgot his name. He has a soft face for a boy, but still somehow manly and handsome with big round brown eyes, small but really pretty pink lips. He’s still maturing so his limbs look a little awkward compared to his torso, maybe he’s around 13-14, but definitely not older than him. He must have an awkward squeaky voice too, he chuckles to himself, but he would definitely remember him if he ever saw him before. Unless someone in Slytherin had a massive makeover... Jimin was staring, but he didn’t notice the boy was staring back at him questioningly until now. Jimin rolls his eyes and with a deep sigh he pats the lion emblem on his chest then points to the massive banners above their heads, flapping proudly in Gryffindor colors. The boy furrows his brows and checks his own robe, then he glances back to the flags before jumping up in fluster. He hesitates for a while which direction he should go, standing around like a spare prick at an orgy. He takes pity on him and points to the right table, hiding his mouth behind his palm trying not to laugh at the poor soul. The boy turns on his heels and after bumping into the table he scurries away to his respective table. On the second thought he could be just a giant 11 years old.

 

“Good morning!” A deep honey voice greets him and just like that the butterflies erupt in his belly.

 

“ Good morning!” He chirps as Chanyeol takes the seat in front of him and takes a bite from his apple.He tries not to drool that much.“ You dyed your hair red!” Once the realisation hits, Jimin’s non-existent ovaries have suffered a nuclear bomb, right this moment. He hoped that in the summer while he wasn’t here he could get over his massive crush at least a little bit, but Amor himself in his flesh manifestation had to go and dye his stupid hair red. It’s freaking inhumane.

 

“ Yup, I wanted to experiment a little bit with my look. I hope it didn’t turn out too bad.” He scratches the back of his head and smiles shyly and Jimin wants to write sappy poems about him.

 

“ Your fans will be over the moon. You look really hot!" A rush of panic hits him, maybe he got busted, but friends compliment each other right? Right? " I mean...like...yeah . It’s not that bad.” He takes a sip of his drink to quench his thirst, but he can’t help it, the demi-god in front of him has a spell casted on him. 'Because he’s a wizard, get it?' He thinks to himself, but mentally pinches his nose bridge, wondering how much of Taehyung’s stupidity has rubbed off on him.

 

“ Thanks, I guess.” He laughs and rests his elbows on the table, getting closer to the smaller boy who's trying his best to not scream at the close proximity.

 

“ Yeollie! What happened to your hair? Did you mix up some potions?” Thomas - Chanyeol’s best friend and the keeper in their team - walks up to them and greets him with a small nod. “ Come, we have a lot of things to discuss.” He grabs him by the neck in a choke hold and pulls him away and as he’s being dragged off he quickly waves him a goodbye. Well that really went well, not even the first official day of school and he already spoke to his crush. It’s going to be a good year, he can feel it in his bones.

 

 

 

He’s running out of breath, but he can’t be late from Miss Aerin prof’s first class. If he does she will make sure he’ll regret doing so throughout the whole year. On the way he drops his Charms book but he can’t bring himself to care, he will deal with that later. At a sharp turn he collides with someone, knocking them off of their feet, onto their ass.

 

“ Shit! Sorry!” He quickly pulls the boy up, but freezes when he realizes that it’s Jungkook. At the ceremony, he had learned that his parents were famous aurors who moved here from Korea - and as a result he had to switch schools. Which didn’t occur that often among students but it’s totally possible, as it seems. He glances at his watch and curses again, after taking a last long breath, he bolts again, not waiting for the other boy’s response. He busts through the door, panting heavily and supporting himself on his knees, feeling nauseous; but it was so worth it. He made it in time. Miss Aerin is nowhere to be seen and the class bells didn’t ring yet. He takes his seat, composing himself, and prepares his books and notes when someone pokes his shoulder.

 

“ You dropped this.” He almost jumps out of his skin when he sees Jungkook’s face just mere inches away from his.

 

“ Sweet Merlin, how many times do you want to scare me today?” He grabs at his chest to check if his heart is still intact.

 

“ Sorry, I was kind of lost and couldn’t find the class when you ran into me. But I saw your book lying on the floor, I figured I should give it back to you after class, but turns out we were going to the same place.” He flashes a huge bunny-like smile and Jimin feels the fleeting urge to pinch the living crap out of his cheeks. After he processes what the younger has said, he quirks an eyebrow, not fully understanding the situation.

 

“ How could we possibly have the same class? I’m two years older than you.”

 

“ Well, I’m a little bit more advanced than my fellow classmates, so the principal figured it would be best if I could learn at my level, but in my opinion it’s still a little too easy for me.” Someone get the fucking chip off this guy’s shoulder. “ Not that I’m bragging or anything!” He quickly adds, but Jimin huffs and turns to face the board.

 

“Uh-hum sure.” Before they could continue the conversation the teacher arrives.

 

“ Welcome everybody, I hope all of you had a great summer, I surely did. Anyways, enough with the chitchat, let’s begin. Who wants to go first?” She sing-songs and Jimin’ s hands shoot up in the air. He’s been practicing all summer to impress his Defense Against Dark Arts teacher and to get her to give him some extra classes. This year is particularly important for him, because this year they’re going to take the Owls and as long as he can remember, he wanted to become an auror. To protect the people just like his parents did.

“ I need a partner for him, anyone else?” Miss Aerin scans through the room, but they avoid her eyes digging their nose into the book, no one really keen on dueling with Jimin. Everyone knows he has a tendency to go overboard if he really gets into the mood and no one wants to get schooled by Jimin the first day. Which is understandable.“ Jungkook! Jungkook right?” Said boy snaps his head up, he looks like a deer caught in the headlight, but he slowly nods. He wants to laugh at his expression, but he can’t blame the younger boy, he would be scared too if he had to duel with someone much older than him. Like Chanyeol, who’s so strong and handsome and ...anyways he got a little bit sidetracked.

“ Come up, since you’re new and I want to see how good you are that the principal decided to let you jump two years.” She looks skeptical about him. The boy makes his way next to Jimin and nervously rubs his palms together.

 

“ Don’t worry I won’t go hard on you.” He whispers it to Jungkook and they start walking towards the opposite end of the classroom.

 

“ Only disarming spells boys. I don’t want to go to the nursery on the first day Jimin.” She says pointedly looking at him. “ Start.”

 

“ _Expelliarmus!_ ” He can’t even register what’s happened to him, but he’s laying on his back staring at the ceiling, air knocked out from his lungs.

 

“ Good job Jungkook! Beautiful work!” The professor claps and pats him on the back. “ Get up Jimin, nap time is over.”

 

“ I want a rematch!” He growls as he jumps onto his feet. This scrawny, skinny little boy won’t embarrass him. He underestimated him, so what? He will teach this lanky giant who’s in charge. He picks up his wand and dusts himself off.

 

“ There is no need-”

 

“ _Expulso_!” Jimin ignores his teacher, his pride way too hurt to listen and casts the curse, but Jungkook reacts fast enough to bounce the curse with a flick of his wand and counterattacks.

 

“ Petrificus Totalus!” Jimin is mostly frozen because of the full-body bind that hit him, but the bigger part of him is more shocked at the fact that a 14 year old boy could cast a nonverbal Protego spell and shield himself.

 

“ Park Jimin! I said only disarming spells! 5 points from Gryffindor and in the afternoon come to my office! Jungkook congratulations 10 points to Slytherin. You’re far more advanced than I imagined, go back to your seat.” After the professor rennervated him, he groans in annoyance. He doesn’t like the word hate, but he thoroughly dislikes Jungkook, that’s for sure.

 

“ Thanks for not going so hard on me.” Jungkook whispers with a cocky smile and Jimin wants to hit him.

 

 

 

“ It was really amusing to see your ass being handed to you in class today.” It’s hardly intelligible as Taehyung tries to shove everything into his mouth at once.

 

“ Don’t talk while you’re eating, pig.” He swears if another piece of half-chewed food lands on him, he will make sure his companion will choke on it.

 

“ Don’t try to avoid the topic, that kid is really something. I bet your sweet ass that he wants to be an auror too.”

 

“ His parents are aurors so it’s cheating. I worked hard for my knowledge and he is just a spoiled brat. Also stop talking about my ass all the time it’s creepy.”

 

“ Sure thing.” Taehyung shrugs and continues to vacuum clean the whole table with his mouth. How can he manage to fit all that inside of him? “ Anyways sweet _cheeks_ , I have to go to practice, see ya at home.”

 

“ I’ll go with you!” He didn’t see Chanyeol all day, he will surely cheer him up.

 

“ Nope, you have detention remember?” Jimin lets out a whine and bangs his head on the table. He almost forgot about it.

 

“ Don’t worry I’ll watch over your prince on your behalf.” He shouts back and he starts to flail. Why does this freak has to scream all the time?

 

“ Shut the fuck up, Taehyung!” But he just laughs and disappears in the hallway.

 

“ Are you two arguing?”

 

“ Chanyeol! You scared me!” He spins around. Speaking of the devil – in this case: angel – he sits next to him on the bench. Dumbledore have mercy on him, how gigantic are his hands. Just thinking about holding them sends lightning bolts to his brain. “ No, not at all. He’s just being a dick, a huge one.” He rolls his eyes and tries to calm his racing heart. How can he have such cute ears? Like an oversized puppy.

 

“ Oh, I see. Hey Jimin, I was wondering... if like...you two are a thing?” He asks sheepishly, his lips must be so so soft, and sweet too. Oh boy he needs help, he’s in way too deep. Wait he asked a question didn’t he?

 

“ Who? Me and Tae? Ew! No! Never!” He shudders at the thought. “ He’s only my alleged best friend, but sometimes I wonder why.”

 

“ Okay good. Well I have to go Jimin, bye!” He quickly jumps onto his feet and storms off. Well that was weird. He sighs one last time before he gets up too to go to Miss Aerin’s office.

 

 

 

After an excruciating 2-hour-long paperwork with Miss Aerin he heads back to the dormitory, but he stops to observe a very frightened Jungkook holding onto the stairs for his dear life as it moves back and forth with him on it.

“ Need help?” How could this dork beat him?

 

“ Yes! These stairs are moving around so much, but I just want to go back to my room.”

 

“ You do realize your dorm is downstairs in the dungeon, right?”

 

“ I knew it.” For some reason he doesn’t sound all that convincing.

 

“ I’m going there anyway, you can come with me if you want.”

 

“ Yeah, sure. We can go together, I’ll show you where it is.” He tries his best not to kick himself in the face, watching this kid gives him a headache. He makes his way to him and pries his hands away from the handle to get him moving. For a young boy he has quite a strong grip.

 

“ Were you wandering around this whole time?” He asks flatly, already knowing the answer.

 

“ Pshhh. No?! I was only exploring the castle, that’s all.” He rolls his eyes and nods understandingly. He didn’t let go of his hands, which is a little strange, but if he feels more comfortable this way, he can help a lost kid any day. As a professional auror this will be partly his job anyways.

 

“ Okay we arrived, did you memorize the way?” He turns to face him and pulls his hand away.

 

“ Yes. I mean... did you?” He bumps into the door as he tries to quickly escape, but he can’t enter without a password and in this case he surely can’t help the boy. Instead he just laughs. “ By any chance...Do you-?” He glances at the door.

 

“ Only another Slytherin could tell you the password, you absolute dork. I have to go now, just wait for someone else to come. But stop getting lost.”

 

“ Easier said than done.” He’s at a fair distance,but he can still hear the boy mumble under his nose, which makes him grin even bigger.

 

He slumps into his bed and wriggles his shoes and robe off with the slightest effort. Tomorrow the quidditch teams are going to have an audition and he wants to go, not because he gives a flying fuck about sports, but he could maybe talk to Chanyeol.

 

" I saw you getting it with the newbie." He doesn't have look to see Taehyung's perverted expression. 

 

" Shut the fuck up Taehyung." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it!


End file.
